Fantasmas del Pasado
by Sonye-San
Summary: Hay recuerdos que atormentan hasta el mas fuerte, entre ellos a la forma de vida suprema. Los fantasmas de esos recuerdos que tan rápido como desapreciaron, vuelven a aparecer cuando menos se lo espera,al fin al cabo, Shadow tendrá que darles frente y tomar una nueva decisión en su vida, que se decidirá en dos palabras: Olvidar o recordar quien fue alguna vez.
1. Capítulo 1: La pesadilla

**Hello Sonic fans!**

**Aqui les traigo esta nueva historia donde el personaje principal será Shadow, acompañado por el resto del Team Dark :3**

**Casí no escribo de él y se lo merece :D**

**Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a SEGA.**

* * *

**Capítulo 1: La pesadilla**

**.**

**Shadow's Pov**

_— **¿**_**_¡Que!? Estoy flotando en el espacio, esto no puede ser. De seguro es un sueño_**_—__Me dije a mi mismo mientras mi cuerpo estaba a la deriva sin poder controlarlo, luego una fuerte luz hizo que cubriera mis ojos, al abrirlos lo primero que vi es a mi mismo en la colonia espacial Ark con una chica rubia de ojos azules, lo poco que sabía era que se llamaba María, ese nombre por más que traté de recordar nunca lo hice del todo. Ya me cansé de mi pasado, no me interesa quien era, ahora solo soy shadow the hedgehog y vivo mi presente. Al parecer, me veía feliz con esa chica lo que me hace pensar que nos llevábamos bien. ¿Yo feliz?...no me interesa, todo iba normal hasta que todo se volvió negro y lo siguiente que vi, es a mi mismo corriendo en un largo pasillo con la misma chica siendo perseguidos por soldados de la G.U.N. _

_Ese maldito recuerdo siempre es el mismo, nuevamente, todo se vuelve negro y luego me volví a ver a mi mismo, pero esta vez en una capsula — de vidrio en forma de cilíndrica—, mientras desesperadamente trataba de salir ya que a la chica rubia un soldado le disparó, ella hacía lo imposible para soportar el dolor que sentía y con lo que le quedaba de fuerza, jaló una palanca haciendo que la capsula—donde se supone que estoy— ,fuera expulsada al frio espacio directo a la tierra —**¡****MARIA!**—Eso fue lo último que dije antes de descender, luego veo a la chica como moría poco a poco desangrándose con una fuerte herida, mientras lentamente cerraba sus ojos azules cayéndoles un par de lágrimas con una sonrisa diciendo mi nombre como un débil murmullo; antes de morir. Yo me sentía extraño, esa parte nunca la había visto en unos de mis extraños recuerdos, pero ¿no se supone que ya no estaba, como podía ver este suceso? mis ojos sin mi voluntad soltaron unas pequeñas lagrimas, eso me estaba afectando demasiado, sentía un fuerte dolor lo cual hace que ponga la mano en mi pecho. Algo dentro de mí, me hace que me acercara a la chica tomándola en brazos._

_— **¡**_**_MARIA MARIA DESPIERTA PORFAVOR!_** —_Grité su nombre desesperadamente, como si la extrañara o si la recordara. Esto nunca me había pasado, hace años que decidí olvidar todo y ahora ya no me reconozco a mí mismo. ¿Para qué mierda hacía esto? la chica murió, ya no puedo hacer nada por ella, es mas ni siquiera sé si esto es verdad, sin embargo, si todo esto es una mentira ¿por qué no dejo de llorar? ¿Por qué no dejo de decir su nombre con la esperanza que despertaría? ¿Por qué….por qué...? Simplemente no entendía nada de esto. Cuando ya no podía más, oí una voz femenina gritar mi nombre. Estaba seguro de quien se trataba, luego la chica desapareció como un fantasma y todo se volvió blanco. _

De un momento a otro, me levanté exaltado cayéndome de la cama y dándome en la cabeza, eso me hizo enojar bastante. Gruñendo un poco, me levanté como si nada limpiando bruscamente las pocas lágrimas que quedaron en mis ojos. Lo primero que vi al aclarar la vista fue a una murciélaga blanca en frente de mí, con una sonrisa triunfante adornando su rostro bronceado.

— **¿****Que demonios quieres Rouge, cuantas veces te he dicho que no entres a mi departamento y mas a mi habitación cuando te da tu maldita gana?** —Reproché, con voz serena pero a la vez enojada mientras fruncía el seño.

—**Vale, Vale sabes que no lo puedo evitar y más cuando tengo más de 1 hora llamándote por el comunicador y no contestas. ¿Que querías que hiciera? tenemos una misión de la G.U.N, Omega nos está esperando afuera.**

Suspiré, no tenía caso seguir con el tema—**Por ahora está bien, pero trata de no volver a hacerlo, estaré listo en dos minutos espérame afuera**—Le dije, más bien sonó como una orden.

Ella se sentó cómodamente en el sofá cruzando sus piernas, ignorando lo que le había dicho por completo. — **¿****Para qué? el baño está al lado, por mí no hay problema esperarte aquí. Por cierto ¿Por qué estabas llorando? eso es raro en ti, yo no recuerdo haberte visto llorar, ¿por qué lo hacía? Acaso... ¿Era por una chica eh? o ¿estabas soñando con ella? **–Inquirió curiosa, y para mí en un tono realmente molesto.

—**Eso no es de tu incumbencia y mejor salte de mi habitación, por las buenas, o lo hare por las malas**—Escupí mis palabras mostrando uno de mis puños. Odiaba que se metieran en mis asuntos personales.

Ella suspiró levantándose del sofá —**Tampoco era para tanto, está bien como digas, solo no tardes**—Al terminar de decir eso, ella se retiró volando por la ventana dejándome completamente solo en mi habitación. Después de asegurarme que ella se había ido, cerré la ventada para tener más tranquilidad. Necesitaba pensar muchas cosas, y ¿qué mejor que una ducha caliente?

Entré al baño y abrí la regadera para luego entrar de golpe. Sentía toda esa agua caliente cayéndome en la cabeza y mojando mis púas, lo disfrutaba con mis ojos cerrados. Eso me ayudaba a calmarme, ese sueño o más bien esa pesadilla me sobresaltó demasiado, esa sensación que tuve me parecía real y lo que seguía rondando en mi cabeza con insistencia era: ¿Por qué me pasa esto ahora? Tenía un presentimiento, que a sinceridad, no sabía si será bueno o si era malo. Ahora no tenía esa respuesta en estos momentos, pero no dejaría que algo como eso me afectara. Unos pocos minutos después, salí de la ducha con una toalla negra, secándome, luego me puse mis Air Shoes junto a mis guantes blancos y mis Rings inhibidores, además un cinturón de armas con todo lo que usare en la misión. Con un Chaos Control—cortesía de la esmeralda Roja que está en mi poder—, desaparecí de la habitación, apareciendo justo afuera de mi apartamento encontrándome con Rouge y Omega.

—**Ya estoy listo, ya podemos inicial la misión**—Es lo primero que dije mirando al equipo con seriedad.

—**SHADOW, NUESTRA MISION ES IR A LA VIEJA COLONIA ESPACIAL ARK**—Informó Omega, con su típica voz de Robot.

—** ¿Al ARK, puedes darme más detalle?** —Pregunté curioso.

—**Si Shadow, como lo oyes el comandante de la G.U.N sospecha de que Eggman está planeando algo, la última vez que lo vimos estuvo ahí, cosa que nos dejo con muchas dudas. Desde entonces ha estado inactivo y creemos que esta ahí o que está planeando algo**—Respondió Rouge.

—**Eso es estúpido, Eggman tiene más bases, ¿por qué precisamente en el Ark?** —Cuestioné con algo de incredulidad.

— **PORQUE, HAY UNA POSIBILAD DE QUE EL ULTIMO LUGAR QUE SOSPECHARIAMOS FUERA EL ARK, TALVEZ NO ESTE ALLÁ, PERO COMO DIJO ROUGE PUEDE TENER ALGO GUARDADO QUE NO QUIERE QUE ENCONTREMOS Y QUE NADIE SEPA**—Razonó el Robot rojo.

Yo lo miré, analizando con la mirada por un breve segundo, pensando que lo que me dijo mi compañero podría ser verdad. Eggman podía perder con frecuencia, pero en algo era bueno y es que es un genio muy inteligente. Sin embargo, ¿si fuera tan genio como dice?, el Faker y sus amigos no lo vencieran tan seguido, lo cual es realmente patético a mi parecer. Di un leve suspiro.

—**Suponiendo que Eggman tenga algo de valor allá**—Pausé por unos segundos—**N****o será nada fácil descifrar ni encontrar.**

—**La organización, hizo una búsqueda satelital e hicieron varias visitas a las numerosas bases que tiene Eggman que conocemos, sin un rastro de él y llegamos a esa conclusión, nuestra misión es solo investigar algo, la mínima pista que logre encontrarlo. Recuerda que cuando Eggman se ausenta por mucho tiempo no debe ser por nada bueno.**

—**Sí, tienes razón, no tenemos tiempo que perder, iniciando la misión ahora**—Sentencié sacando la Chaos Emerald, y con su fuerte brillo, hice un Chaos Control teletransportándonos al Ark en un parpadeo. No obstante, noté sorpresivamente que no estábamos en el Ark, más bien en el desierto. De repente, me sentí mareado y tambaleé un poco haciendo que Omega me diera una mano, los dos se lo encontraron muy extraño.

—**Shadow, ¿te encuentras bien?** —Preguntó Rouge, preocupada.

—**No te preocupes**—Respondí sin importancia, reponiéndome rápidamente.

—**Lo digo porque no estamos en el Ark, tú nunca fallas ¿en serio te encuentras bien?**

Ya me estaba molestando su estúpida e innecesaria preocupación por mí, pero por un lado tenía razón, nunca me había equivocado. Me crucé de brazos gruñendo por lo bajo. Cuando iba a replicar, Omega me interrumpió haciendo unos sonidos robóticos.

—**BASE DETECTADA, UBICACION PIRAMIDE AL NORTE DE NUESTRA POSICION ACTUAL**—Informó las coordenadas. Me quedé en la misma posición analizando con la mirada la información de Omega.

— **¡****Ya recuerdo! **—Exclamó Rouge—**P****or aquí hay una base de donde se puede llegar al Ark rápidamente**—Indicó—**Claro, que si quieres intentar otro Chaos Control es tu decisión.**

Realmente no lo quería admitir, pero volví a sentirme como antes, fingiendo estar bien cuando era una vil mentira. —**Es mejor tomar este camino, tal vez Eggman este ahí**—Ingeniosamente, logré convencerlos para que no se dieran cuanta de mi patético estado.

Ella me miró con preocupación— **¿****Si tú lo dices? vamos en camino**—Culminó no muy convencida, pero tenía que confiar en mí ya que somos compañeros de equipo.

Nos dirigimos a esa dichosa base en forma de pirámide rápidamente, yo con mi velocidad patinando en toda esa arena, Rouge volando atrás de mi seguido por Omega usando sus propulsores traseros, logramos llegar a la pirámide esa y luego entramos sin tiempo que perder. Ella nos guiaba poco a poco por cada pasillo y entrando a cada habitación de la base, sin encontrar ni un solo rastro de Eggman, luego caminamos a una especie de hangar hasta llegar a una nave, que por el polvo acumulado tenía sus años, abandonada. Rouge la activó como si nada y nos indicó que la acompañáramos. Omega y yo asentimos e hicimos lo que nos dijo. Ya en nuestros respectivos lugares, presionó unos botones ágilmente como si fuera de ella, ya que al parecer la conocía a la perfección. Mentiría si dijera que eso no me pareció extraño, sin embargo, me guardé mis comentarios. Después de unos segundos, cuando íbamos a despegar la nave solo liberó humo y se estrelló al piso con brusquedad.

— **¡****Arg, maldición pensé que todavía serviría!** —Exclamó furiosa, golpeando el panel de control en el acto.

— **¿****Acaso conoces esta base? porque como nos guiaste parece que la conoces**—Indagué, alzando una ceja.

–**Algo así**—Respondió un poco nerviosa— **Hablando de bases, conozco otra forma de llegar al Ark solo espero que funcione **— Cambió rápidamente del tema, igualmente eso no me pareció una respuesta sincera de su parte, pero lo deje así, ahora lo más importante es cumplir con la maldita misión esa, que me está molestando cada vez mas

—**Bien, si tú lo dices llévanos.**

Ella asintió. Los tres salimos de la nave, Rouge nos guio a una habitación que tenía una especie de elevador, luego nos acercamos y ella abrió un panel donde tecleó varios números haciendo que el elevador se abriera. Nuevamente nos dijo que entráramos, yo dudé un poco pero luego la seguí. Ya adentro, ella volvió a teclear números en el panel de control fijando las coordenadas. El elevador subió como si fuera una nave espacial, después de un rato estando ya en el espacio, el Ark se abrió lentamente dejando pasar el elevador. Al aterrizar, salimos y nos encontramos en la colonia espacial Ark, volví a sentir esa extraña sensación de desequilibrio, pero le resté importancia.

—**Otra cosa que sabes bien ¿No es así Rouge**? —Cuestioné, sarcástico, hay muchas cosas que me parecen familiar y a la vez no, además sentía que ella sabía más de lo me decía.

—**No es mi culpa que no recuerdes nada, además, dijiste que no te importa nada que tenga que ver con el Ark, ahora no me vengas que quieres explicaciones**—Reprochó con el seño fruncido y la mano en su cintura.

—**T****ienes razón**—Admití, dando un suspiro. No puedo exigir algo que yo mismo enterré en lo más profundo de mi ser— **Dejémonos de preguntas tenemos una misión que cumplir.**

**Fin del Shadow's Pov**

Los miró con firmeza, tanto Rouge como Omega asintieron con decisión. Ajustaron sus comunicadores de muñeca, para luego comenzar la misión en la vieja colonia espacial Ark, cada quien tomando caminos distintos. Tenían la intención de saber de una buena vez que planeaba o donde estaba metido el Doctor Eggman.

**.**

**.**

**Cont**

* * *

**Hola de nuevo XD!**

**Así comiensa la historia, esto me pasa por jugar tanto Shadow the hedgehog y Sonic Adventure 2, dos de los juegos que me han costado pasarmelos, aún no los termino, pero a estas alturas me sé practicamente todo de ambos juegos XD!**

**Ahora realmente no les puedo aclarar muchas cosas, pero mientras avanza la historia iran descubriendo. Entonces ¿Les gustó? ¿Se merecer algún review? ¡Si es así ya saben que hacer!**

**En fin, es todo por ahora, nos vemos en el proximo capítulo.**

_**Sayonara**_~


	2. Capítulo 2: En busca de pistas

**Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a SEGA**

* * *

**Capítulo 2: En busca de pistas**

**.**

**Rouge's Pov**

Los tres no separamos tomando caminos distintos, yo usé mis alas para elevarme por este lugar. Numerosos recuerdos me llegaron en mi primer encuentro aquí, aunque a decir verdad, si la memoria no me fallaba, fue aquí donde trabajé para Eggman —como espía de la G.U.N—, junto con Shadow que en ese momento era de los malos, nunca pensé que lo volvería a ver después que se sacrifico para detener el Ark que se estrellara hacia la tierra. Lo que me sorprendió es volverlo a ver en la lucha con lo Metarex, para luego unos meses después encontrarlo en una capsula con Omega en una de las bases de Eggman. Desde entonces nos volvimos un equipo, aunque el comienzo fue bastante malo, porque se querían matar entre ellos, sin contar que Shadow no recordaba nada. Pasé por unos pasillos metálicos y noté que todo estaba más destruido de como lo recordaba, lleno de escombros y las paredes destrozadas como si hubiera pasado una pelea a muerte. Entré a un laboratorio donde me le acerqué a la computadora principal, sin embargo, fue inútil ya que estaba totalmente destruida por completo, al parecer Eggman estuvo aquí de alguna manera. En las paredes, noté pequeños rastros de sangre y una especie de máquina de metal con cuatro espacios en forma de x, que al parecer tenían a una persona ahí.

— **¡****Wao! este lugar debió de pasar algo terrible**—Mencioné sorprendida, por alguna razón mi cerebro trataba de analizar todo el laboratorio, teniendo partes metálicas de robots y mas rastros de sangre esparcidos por el suelo metálico. Entonces, llegué a recordar el incidente que pasó hace unas semanas en el pasado cumpleaños de Sonic, las cosas iban encajando en mi mente como un rompecabezas completándose. Decidí seguir adelante en busca de pistas lo cual era mi objetivo principal, las cosas ya pasaron y no tenía caso seguir dándole vuelta a ese asunto.

Minutos después de salir del laboratorio seguí investigando donde entré a una habitación. Por lo que veía, parecía de una chica, el lugar estaba todo deteriorado y lleno de polvo adornando las paredes y la cama. _«__M__e pregunto ¿De quién habrá sido? __»_Pensé. Analizando un poco y de seguro era de la nieta del Doctor Gerard Robotnik. Me acerqué a la mesita de noche con cuidado, abrí uno de los cajones donde tomé una foto vieja familiar, en ella, se encuentran Shadow con María y Gerard. Por lo que observé en la foto ,se podía ver una pequeña sonrisa en Shadow, y sí que me sorprendió, ahora no entendía ¿cómo es que pudo olvidar toda su vida pasada, olvidarse de su única felicidad? Se podría hasta decir que su familia, bueno lo pasado es pasado, en estos momentos él solo vivía su presente, aunque no pude evitar sentir _lástima _por él. Era por eso que es tan frio, serio y no disfrutaba la vida. El shadow que conocí por primera vez estaba lleno de odio y de venganza, como pudo presenciar la muerte de esa muchacha, como los de la agencia de donde trabajamos actualmente le arrebató lo que más quería, y aun así, no estaba en contra de la humanidad. Pienso que eso se debe que no tenía seguridad si lo que vivió fue real.

Ya es mejor no hablarle del tema, volví a entrar la foto en su cajón y salí de la habitación donde una vez fue de María Robotnik, seguí caminando por el pasillo, éste lugar sí que era inmenso. Tenía cientos de habitaciones y laboratorios, yo tenía que encontrar una computadora donde pudiera acceder. Esa Topaz como le agradezco que me haya enseñado a Hackear mejor. Me cansé de caminar y usé mis alas para recorrer más rápido el lugar, hasta que entré a una habitación con una computadora enorme, esta debía ser donde descubrí la verdad sobre el verdadero proyecto sombra, entonces de seguro puedo descubrir si Eggman dejo un mensaje encriptado antes de irse de este lugar la última vez que estuvo aquí, rápidamente me le acerqué a la computadora donde puse mis manos en el teclado y la encendí.

—**Por favor funciona...** —Rogué, mientras miraba la pantalla con insistencia ya que solo parpadea.

Tan solo unos pocos minutos, milagrosamente el sistema se encendió totalmente, una sonrisa se posó en mis labios pintados. Tecleé varias teclas tratando de buscar el último archivo que dejó Eggman, no podía creer que en estas alturas no sabíamos donde estaba. ¿Acaso tenía una nueva base muy bien oculta de nosotros? porque ni siquiera con el sistema de la G.U.N habían podido encontrarlo. Esto me daba un mal presentimiento, ¿Desde cuándo Eggman estaba un paso adelante de nosotros? Esto se ponía cada vez más extraño. Segundos después, logré descifrar varias carpetas, pero nada que yo no haya visto antes, solo eran apuntes de Gerard con respeto al proyecto Sombra y unas fotos con su nieta.

—**Esto es inútil**—Dije molesta, mientras con ambas manos golpeaba el teclado frustrada. Sin embargo, algo hizo un sonido extraño y rápidamente miré la pantalla donde veía una carpeta un poco extraña, inmediatamente comencé a descifrar el código fuente para saber que ocultaba esa carpeta, pero inútil nada de lo que hacía funcionaba, algo me llamó la atención más bien el nombre que tenía, pero lo peor, me fijé más en la pantalla y veía el signo de Eggman, lo que quiere decir que ni siquiera él puede desbloquear la carpeta, dejando claro que es algo muy importante, un secreto que ni él conocía. Estaba muy segura que de alguna manera tenía que ver con Shadow. No obstante, ese doctor cometió un error. Creo que yo podría rastrear el ordenador de donde intentaba Hackear la carpeta, lo que quería decir que podía averiguar dónde se encontraba esa base—**Prepararte Eggman, que pronto te encontrare**—Sentencié, con una sonrisa en mi rostro, confiada y segura de mi misma mientras ponía varios códigos para rastrear su señal de una vez por todas.

**Shadow's pov**

Los tres no separamos y tomamos caminos distintos, yo seguí mi camino utilizando mis zapatos especiales. Como detestaba este lugar, aquí solo sentía nostalgia algo que nunca pensé sentir, pero esto solo era una misión para encontrar a Eggman; nada más. Me detuve en medio de un pasillo metálico, de repente me sentí mareado, un fuerte dolor de cabeza se apoderó de mi, tan fuerte que no pude evitar poner mis manos en ella y cerrar los ojos con fuerza, para luego abrirlos bruscamente y presenciar esa misma escena con la chica con esos solados, luego el disparo y yo en la capsula. Mi mente quería jugar conmigo pero no lo logrará. Volví a estar en el pasillo normal y me levanté como si nada hubiera pasado, luego entré a una habitación con una capsula y varios cables tirados con un extraño liquido entre verde y azulado, al parecer aquí fue donde me crearon, aunque no sé si precisamente yo, ya que también solo puedo ser un simple clon del verdadero Shadow o un androide... aun así no me interesa.

Salí del laboratorio y caminé más hasta llegar a una habitación con dos escaleras automáticas inmóviles, además que el lugar parecía que hubo una pequeña batalla, ya que había varios escombros. Esto por alguna razón me parecía familiar como si yo hubiera estado aquí en el pasado. Me subí a la escalera y caminé hasta llegar a la otra habitación, para luego entrar a una enorme habitación con una arma gigante casi destruida, y lo más loco era tenía orificios con las formas de las Chaos Emeralds, también sentía que lo he visto antes pero no sabía dé donde. Lo examiné con determinación y parece que era un arma muy destructiva, capaz de destruir un planeta a su máxima potencia. Entonces, posiblemente es por eso que la luna era mitad de metal antes de que Eggman inventara un compuesto donde el metal aparentaba ser piedra lunar, pareciendo como si no le hubiera pasado nada.

—**Me pregunto si Eggman uso esta arma...**—Murmuré, un poco pensativo para luego acercarme a la ventana donde se podía ver el planeta Tierra. Debía admitir que se sentía confortable y a la vez la vista era hermosa, sin embargo, algo hizo que me vuelva a doler la cabeza como la última vez, haciendo que tuviera una extraña visión con la chica mientras ambos mirábamos esta misma ventana. Unos segundos después, desperté de mi transe y salí de ese lugar rápidamente preguntándome porque este lugar me está afectando en estos momentos, ni siquiera cuando Black Doom me lo mostró me afectó tanto. Tengo que terminar la misión y salir de aquí lo más rápido posible, ahora sé que esto me está afectando más de lo que pensé y siento que algo está ocultando este lugar, porque a la vez que quiero salir algo me dice que me quede, porque puedo encontrar algo de mi pasado aunque no quera saber que es.

**Con Omega**

Desde que se separaron, Omega caminó por algunos pasillos donde se encontraban varias habitaciones, entre ellas se encontró en uno de los laboratorios viejos de Gerard Robotnik que estaba todo destrozado , llenos de tubos de ensayos con varios experimentos fallidos y a la vez destruidos, con un sensor rojo salido de sus ojos escaneó toda la zona.

—**ANALIZANDO CONTENIDO….ANALIZANDO…. ANALIZANDO…. NADA ANORMAL DETECTADO.**

Luego salió del laboratorio pasando por los largos pasillos, analizando el lugar con su sensor roja pero sin nada raro, solo algunos escombros de una pelea,, siendo un robots sin sentimientos ,Rouge le había contado sobre el pasado del quien se puede considerar su amigo y sabía que este lugar de seguro le molestaba a Shadow, pero ahora tenía que cumplir la misión.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

**Ubicación White Acrópolis**

**Eggman's Pov**

— **¡¿****Pero cómo es posible?!**—Grité molesto mientras, golpeé el teclado con ambas manos, otra vez perdí con ese erizo, todo se salió de control, eso no debió de pasar. Todo estaba bien calculado, ahora ¿qué voy hacer? es mejor volver actualizar mi sistema, para que no me encuentren los soldados de la G.U.N, aun no han visto todo de mi y justo cuando estaba en una de mis investigaciones más importantes, en fin déjame echarle un vistazo tengo que ser capaz de descifrar esa carpeta digno de mi abuelo, además, que cuando descifré el proyecto Sombra no fue tan difícil, pero este archivo tenía una seguridad casi imposible de romper, aún siendo un genio mi abuelo seguía siendo superior a mí. ¿Que tendrá esa carpeta que era mucho mas importante que el proyecto de la forma de vida Suprema? Que al parecer mi abuelo no quería que nadie absolutamente nadie lo descubriera.

Puse nuevos códigos y solo he logrado averiguar el nombre clave, ya que la carpeta no tenía nada que lo identificara, solo estaba ahí y ya, pero lo malo es que era de doble vía, lo que quería decir que también en la computadora del ARK se vería el nombre del archivo, sin embargo, dudo que hubiera alguien allí, por si acaso le echaré un vistazo. Tecleé mas, encendiendo la vieja cámara donde estaba la enorme computadora, para quedarme sorprendido con la presencia de Rouge. ¿Qué hacía ella en ese lugar? de seguro los inútiles de la _G.U.N_ pensaron que sería tan tonto para estar en el _ARK_ por mi plan fallido. También lo más razonable es que se cansaron de buscarme con su sistema de pacotilla y mandaron a su mejor equipo en mi búsqueda. Rouge parecía que estaba buscando algo en la computadora, ¿no me digas que descubrió la carpeta? De seguro me intentaba rastrear, pero no lo conseguirá. Una sonrisa se poso en mi rostro y puse un código trampa, donde si mi cálculos son correctos la engañaría con otra ubicación, lo único malo que yo podía perder el progreso que he conseguido lograr, sin embargo, como eso no es nada pronto descubriré la carpeta de nombre _PMRTH,_ aunque no sabía lo que significaba tenía que ser una nueva arma dejada por mi abuelo, que no dudaré en usar para destruir de una vez por toda a ese erizo y conquistar este planeta y cumplir mi sueño en formar Eggmanland.

**.**

**.**

**Cont**

* * *

**Hellow friends :3**

**Aqui otro nuevo capítulo, me gusta dejar el suspensó, tranquilos todo a su tiempo XD!**

**En fin, me dejan review *-* y nos vemos en el proximo capítulo!**

**Sayonara**~


	3. Capítulo 3: Pista falsa

**Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a SEGA.**

* * *

**Capítulo 3: Pista falsa**

**.**

**Eggman's Pov**

Después de unos minutos en el teclado poniendo mi pista falsa por fin logré terminar, solo tenía que tener mucho cuidado con la carpeta, porque a parecer perdí parte del progreso y tendré que volver a descifrar lo que perdí, viéndolo de otro modo, Rouge se debió de tragar el anzuelo, no pude evitar sonreír con superioridad, en serio los de la G.U.N son unos estúpidos si creyeron que con sus patéticos miembros podrán encontrarme. Presioné _ENTER _en mi teclado, inmediatamente apareció en la pantalla el código fuente junto al_ binario_ y una señal en forma de mi rostro, dejando dicho que todo salió a la perfección. Podré relajarme un poco los que el _Team Dark_ me buscaba sin ningún progreso.

Me levanté de mi silla giratoria y caminé unos pasos para tomar una taza de café caliente, lo serví con cuidado y me volví a sentar al frente del ordenar, le di ligero un sorbo a la taza y continué descifrando esa extraña carpeta. Se me hacía muy confuso, cada vez que le codificaba, algo como unas mini notas me salían con unas anotaciones de mi abuelo, algo raras como pasos, no obstante, son muy tramposos ya que no me enviaban a ningún lado. Puse la mano en mi bigote poniéndome pensativo, esto nunca me había pasado, era la primera vez que algo me hacía sacar todos mis conocimientos en un Hackeo. De un momento a otro, solté mi bigote de golpe ya que se me acababa de ocurrir algo. Puse mis manos en el teclado y volví a poner códigos en la carpeta, aunque no la he descifrado, pero creo que podría descifrar una de las notas que está en un formato de video y tal vez, sea una pista que me diga que es lo que tenía esa carpeta.

—**S****i pongos estos códigos fuentes a la matriz principal y separo este código binario, agregándole un _0_ demás y restándole este par de _1_ a la vez, que lo divido por si mismo podré hacerlo**. —Dije un poco nervioso con sudor en la frente, estaba a punto de lograrlo... unos minutos pasaron y al fin pude hacerlo.

Aunque solo fue una simple nota de video, es el comienzo de todo lo que me faltaba para descifrar la carpeta, di un suspiro y respiré más calmadamente para luego, darle _click_ a esa nota de video para que empiece a reproducirse:

»**_#1 PMRTH:_**_ "Si alguien tan inteligente como yo ve esta nota, les diré que no es suficiente con verla ,no se lo he contado a nadie aunque no me lo crea, esto es para mí más importante que el mismísimo proyecto sombra, en el cual he trabajado por años para la creación de la forma de vida suprema , este proyecto es un secreto y a la vez es totalmente ilegal lo que estoy haciendo, pero no me importa, es mi último recurso ya no me queda otra opción, yo, el profesor Gerald Robotnik está entrando en la desesperación"_»

—**Esto no tiene _nada_ de sentido**—Cuestioné, mas confundido que antes.

En serio, nada de esto me cuadra en lo más mínimo. Mi abuelo lo acabó de admitir, es mucho más importante que el proyecto de la forma de vida suprema. Yo tenía razón, él no quería que nadie lo viera por eso puso todo sus conocimientos para que nadie la pudiera descifrar, pero no contó con su nieto ósea yo, ya no me interesaba si era un arma, descifraré esa carpeta cueste... lo que me cueste.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

**Colonia espacial ARK.**

**Rouge's pov**

Me sentía agotada, no creí que sería tan difícil poner todo estos códigos sinceramente, después de esto pediré unas buenas y merecidas vacaciones adelantadas, sin embargo, todo esto valió la pena ya tenía la ubicación de Eggman. Según lo que descifré, él estaba en una vieja fábrica abandona llamada _Chemical Plant_ muy astuto de su parte, la G.U.N nunca pensó que estaría en esa fábrica. Hace muchos años según lo que tengo entendido no se usaba más, perfecto escondite, aunque, aun no entiendo como el satélite no lo pudo rastrear, bueno admito que estamos hablando de Eggman, seguía con mucha curiosidad por esa carpeta, pero por ahora no es nuestra misión. Sin embargo, no sé porque tenía un fuerte presentimiento de que tendrá que ver con Shadow.

Desplegué mis alas emprendiendo en vuelo para salir del lugar complacida por mis resultados pero a la vez muy pensativa, ahora solo tenía que encontrar a Shadow y a Omega para decirles lo que he averiguado y comenzar con nuestra búsqueda. No tardé mucho en encontrar a Omega después de unos minutos volando por los alrededores, lo encontré escaneando unas habitaciones, aterricé y me le acerqué.

—**Omega ¿qué has encontrado?** —Le pregunté, justo al frente de él.

—**POR AHORA NADA, SOLO UNA EXTRAÑAS ANOMALIAS PERO NADA PELIGROSO**—Informó, con su típica voz de robot.

—**Cosas extrañas...**—Murmuré, muy pensativa.

De nada me serviría pensarlo, lo importante es que tenemos que cumplir con nuestra misión, entonces le conté a Omega lo que averigüé y con mi comunicador de muñeca, me comuniqué con Shadow para que nos rencontráramos.

—**_Rouge ¿encontraste algo importante?_** —Inquirió serio como era de costumbre del otro lado del comunicador.

—**Shadow, tengo la ubicación de Eggman ya sé dónde se esconde, estoy reunida con Omega y te estamos esperando**—Le conteste desde mi comunicador.

—**_Estoy allá en unos minutos, no se muevan de su posición_**—Informó por ultimo cortándome la transmisión.

Le corté la transmisión y di un leve suspiro, por ahora solo tengo que esperarlo y junto a Omega nos podremos ir de este lugar y tal vez nunca más regresar, pero ¿quién sabe lo que puede pasar después? aun ese presentimiento no se me quitaba y peor aún, no sabía si contarle de esa carpeta a Shadow. Sé que no era correcto, pero por el momento me callaré, aunque solo espero que no sea nada grave y que yo no haya cometido un error fatal en no decirle nada.

**Shadow's pov**

Le corté la transmisión a Rouge para rápidamente patinar por los largos pasillos que abundaban en mis pesadillas, Rouge encontró la ubicación de Eggman todavía es algo difícil de creer, si no lo conociera diría que es demasiado fácil, algo no andaba bien. Sin embargo, hasta que no lo compruebe por mi mismo no podre asegurarme. Pasados solo unos minutos los encontré para después acercarme a ellos.

—**Entonces ¿encontraste a Eggman?** —Cuestioné aun incrédulo con los brazos cruzados.

—**Hackeé una de las computadoras principales del ARK y pude encontrar su ubicación, según lo que averigüé, está en una vieja fábrica abandona _Chemical Plant_ para ser exactos**—Informó, segura de sí misma como es de costumbre en ella.

— **¿C****omo sabías de esa computadora Rouge?** —Inquirí un poco desconfiado, ella me miró un poco extrañada para luego dar un suspiro y volverme a mirar.

—**Shadow, son muchas cosas que olvidaste, como dijiste no te interesa nada de lo que viviste cuando yo y Eggman te conocimos por primera vez al igual de como derrotaste a _Perfect Biolizard_ junto con Sonic, son recuerdos que olvidaste y que según tú no sabes si fueron reales porque ni siquiera sabes si eres el original Shadow, pero eso ya no te importa ahora**.

Ella tenía razón, no podía seguir preguntándole cosas que yo mismo decidí olvidar, sin embargo, aunque no lo crean a veces la curiosidad me dominaba y algo en mis adentros me decía que tenía que saber de todas maneras.

—**Bien, tienes razón. Ya tenemos lo que necesitábamos, no tenemos nada que hacer aquí. Vámonos****.**

Ellos asintieron y todos juntos nos fuimos de ese lugar, solo unos minutos después encontramos el ascensor, Rouge y Omega entraron primero luego yo comencé a entrar, pero algo me hizo voltear de repente y mirar la desolada y vieja colonia espacial ARK, que se suponía que no volvería a ese lugar desde lo sucedido con los _Black Arms,_ no obstante, la vida o tal vez el destino como muchos llamaban, me trajo de nuevo. Sentía dentro de mí —por más estúpido que puede llegar a sonar—, que esta no será la última vez que la visite ,porque seguía sintiendo que había algo en este lugar que me estaba llamando y no entendía porque lo hace precisamente ahora, suspiré y terminé de entrar al ascensor para toparme con la mirada preocupada de Rouge , preguntándome si me pasaba algo lo cual negué con un simple _no_ de mi parte , me creyó y puso las coordenadas en el panel, lentamente comenzamos a salir del ARK hacia la Tierra.

Aterrizamos en esa pirámide de metal para después salir del ascensor, Rouge uso su comunicador y se comunicó con el comandante, diciéndole todo lo que encontramos, aunque no sé porque sentía que Rouge me estaba ocultando algo cuando estuvimos en el ARK. Sin embargo, por ahora no le daré la importancia que no es necesaria. Terminó su comunicación, me miró y asentí entonces saqué mi Chaos Esmerald roja y la utilicé para tele-transportarnos donde supuestamente se encontraba Eggman.

No tardanaos en llegar como era más que obvio, caminamos un poco y nos pusimos al frente de la entrada, luego entramos a investigar, no cabe duda que el lugar sí que era extraño, pero no parece que estuviera abandonada. Estaba cubierta por un extraño liquido rosa que caía en forma de catarata, también tenía muchas cosas robóticas que podrían ser de Eggman, seguimos buscando por todo el lugar pero no encontramos la mas mínima presencia de Eggman.

—**Rouge, ¿estás segura que Eggman se encuentra aquí?** —Le pregunté a mi compañera de equipo, un poco molesto pero soné lo más calmado que pude.

—**Estoy segura, esta es la ubicación que _Hackeé_ de la computadora del Ark**—Afirmó, lo más segura que pudo, pero se podía ver en su mirada que también se estaba decepcionando.

—**Pienso que todo esto fue muy fácil, se que tienes muchas habilidades de _Hackeo_, no obstante, estamos hablando de Eggman un científico con un coeficiente intelectual de más de 300 o tal vez mas, puede ser un perdedor pero es un genio de todos modos**.

—**Tienes razón, creo que fui engañada**—Aceptó, un poco desanimada y decepcionada de sí misma.

—**Mira, lo mejor es que no vayamos, aunque no lo quiera admitir fallamos esta misión, Eggman no se cómo, pero esta un paso delante de nosotros desde aquel accidente, es la verdad, sé que es frustrante pero por ahora no podemos hacer nada.**

—**Está bien, tienes razón.**

En verdad no es normal rendirme así de fácil, pero no llegamos a ningún lado, Rouge volvió a llamar al comandante y le contó que fallamos, se podía escuchar la gran decepción y enojo de su parte, igual, después de un rato de gritar se estabilizó y nos dijo que terminemos por hoy, que ellos volverían a rastrear su señal y que nosotros volveremos en su búsqueda cuando seamos mandados.

Salimos de esa fábrica abandonada por medio de mi Chaos Control para aparecer justo al frente de la G.U.N, Rouge y yo nos despedimos de Omega para después yo despedirme de ella y tomar caminos distintos, el tiempo en el espacio casi no se sintió ya que sorprendentemente en la Tierra se hizo de noche, y me costaba admitirlo pero estaba agotado —más mental que físicamente —ya que esa experiencia no me resultó de mucho agrado.

Tenía muchas cosas que pensar, por ahora iré a mi hogar en mi departamento en Westopolis necesitaba descansar, con mis Air Shoes patiné toda Station Square, aunque me tardé un poco; llegué a Westopolis a mi departamento. Esa corrida me hizo muy bien, entré en el tirando mi cinturón de armas en el sofá sin interés, luego fui a la cocina y me preparé una taza de Té caliente, se que suena loco pero eso me funcionaba y no necesitaba mucha comida para sobrevivir, con Té me bastaba. Me senté en el sofá y me mi bebí el Té tranquilamente, después, puse la taza en la cocina y me dirigí a mi habitación. Me quité mis zapatos y mis guantes dejando mis ring inhibidores, entré al baño de mi habitación y me doy una ducha con agua caliente, luego salí del baño y me recosté en mi cama donde hacía un esfuerzo muy grande para conseguir el sueño, pero lamentablemente me es casi imposible porque sigo teniendo esa pesadilla una y otra vez, sin entender porque precisamente ahora mis fantasmas del pasado quieren aparecer.

**.**

**.**

**Cont**

* * *

** Sé que mas de uno adivinó el nombre clave de la carpeta y lo que contiene, pero creanme eso es lo que yo en verdad quiero que lo sepan, porque, trolearlos será muy divertido Hahahahahahaha Ok no e.e**

**Lamento la tardanza ;-; Pero aqui esta el capítulo y algo mas largo que el otro (?**

**¡Muchas gracias por los fav reviews y folows! aúnque sean poquitos, me animan a seguir, realmente quiero que sigan apoyandome, porque poco a poco, esto va a crecer mas :D**

**En fin, espero que les haya gustado, me dejan review *u* y nos vemos en el siguiente capítulo :3**

**Sayonara**~


	4. Capítulo 4: PMRTH I

**Sonic y sus amigos pertencen a SEGA**

* * *

**Capítulo 4: ****P.M.R.T.H I**

**.**

Solo se podía oír las teclas siendo presionados con agilidad y rapidez. En la enorme pantalla se lograba apreciar varios códigos saliendo uno tras de otro, la habitación estaba a oscura solo siendo iluminada por la Luz de dicha pantalla. El doctor Eggman no bromeaba en que pondría todos sus conocimientos para saber de ese proyecto secreto de su abuelo Gerald, llevaba más o menos 4 horas en descifrar lo que él pensaba era otra nota de video, joder que le estaba costado como nunca, sin embargo, con todo eso, ya se adaptaba a la forma de seguridad. Estaba seguro si lograba descifrar aunque sea esa, lo otro sería un poco más fácil.

— **¿Doctor? **—Llamó uno de sus robots asistentes—**Recuerde que no puede esforzarse de mas, usted sigue en recuperación.**

— **¡Silencio pedazo de hojalata, ya les dije que estoy perfectamente bien!** —Gritó al pobre robot en forma circular—**Lárgate si no quieres que te desarme**—Amenazó, sin despegar su vista de la pantalla.

— **¡S-Si doctor! **—Orbot salió lo más rápido que pudo del laboratorio.

—**Les dije que le gritaría, ahora páguenme**—El robot mensajero de nombre Bokkun exigía su recompensa a los demás robots asistentes.

—**Como sea**—Decoe y Bocoe le entregaron el aceite de calidad que prometieron, mientras que Cubot entregó su tuerca favorita que era de Hierro inoxidable.

—**Fue un placer hacer negocios con ustedes caballeros**—Bokkun de lo más feliz, los guardó su mochila trasera y se perdió de la vista de ellos. Orbot, estaba en una esquina con un aura depresiva, y pensar que fue tan estúpido para dejarse manipular.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-..-.-.-.-.-._**

Se levantó sobresaltado sudando frio, Shadow volvió a tener esa horrible pesadilla. Tan difícil que fue conciliar el sueño y las pocas horas que intentó dormir se fueron a la mierda en tan solo 2 minutos. Suspiró con resignación, y se levantó de la cama. Lo mejor que podría hacer era lavarse la cara y tomar algo de Té para calmarse un poco.

Joder, y pensar que el ser antropomórfico que tenía en frente era el mismo, estaba mirando fijamente su reflejo en el espejo que estaba en su baño, tenía ganas de romperlo con su puño, ya llevaba unas 2 semanas sin descansar lo necesario y gastar más energía de lo usual en sus entrenamientos y misiones de la G.U.N, sin contar que aún no recuperaba toda su energía de una de sus luchas pasadas.

Perder el control así de fácil no era algo común en él, sus células internas estaban de lo más inquietas, varias imágenes del ARK cruzaban su mente con desesperación, como si lo estuvieran llamando para que fuera a ese lugar tan desolado. Shadow no caería en ese juego de su mente, estaba muy seguro de sí mismo como para volver abrir _heridas,_ que él mismo forzó a cerrarse.

Ya en la cocina, calentó el Té restante y se lo bebió de a poco. Por alguna razón, su apartamento se encontraba más frio de lo usual; se sentía solo. Por primera vez, deseó que todo estuviera cálido, su frio corazón necesitaba que algo o alguien lo calentara, por tan solo unos míseros 5 segundos pensó en lo que fue su mejor amiga hace 50 años, pero, así tan rápido como pensó en ella, así de rápido olvido todo eso. Shadow no necesitaba tener recuerdos nostálgicos eso lo volvía débil, él tenía que siempre ser fuerte y demostrar fortalezas. Por ningún motivo tenía que tener una debilidad, y su pasado lo era, por eso tenía que olvidar todo, enterrarlo y bien guardado bajo llave en su interior.

Eso lo hacía ser él: _Shadow the Hedgehog_

El fuerte, e indestructible Shadow. Un arma viviente como él no necesitaba tener sentimientos por nadie ni siquiera para él mismo.

Le dio el último sorbo a su taza de Té, y se dirigió nuevamente a su habitación, faltaban unas 3 horas para las 6 AM, hora que se levantaba todos los días para ir a la G.U.N. Se recostó en su cama y se quedó mirando el techo de su habitación por tal vez unos minutos, con la mirada perdida y muy pensativo. Realmente necesitaba volver a olvidar, volver a tener la vida por la cual había decidido tener, ya lo que pasó, pasó. El pasado no se podía cambiar, solo seguir, vivir el presente para forjar el futuro deseado.

Sin darse cuenta, volvió a quedarse dormido...

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Se escuchó una última letra ser presionada, el doctor Eggman después de unas 6 horas logró descifra las segunda nota de video. Se tronó los dedos y arqueó la espalda haciendo que sonara su adolorida columna vertebral, después le dio un sorbo a su taza de café negro y amargo. Había ganado una batalla de esta guerra, su mente brillante ya ideaba los demás comandos y códigos próximos para seguir descubriendo ese proyecto secreto. Sus expectativas eran altas ¿Y cómo no? Si estábamos hablando de un proyecto más importante que el proyecto sombra, ya imaginaba un arma mortal como el Cañón Eclipse o quizás mucho mejor y más destructiva. Esperó que la barra de tono verdoso terminara de completarse, con ella comenzaría la reproducción...

»**_#2 PMRTH:_**_ "Parece que los demás científicos no saben de mi proyecto secreto, la verdad me siento algo mal por no confiar en mis fieles compañeros y lacayos, pero, estoy seguro que no estarían de acuerdo con lo que estoy haciendo, ya ha pasado 6 meses desde que lo comencé, por ahora no ha habido problemas, me es difícil dividir mi tiempo para poder atender a Shadow y al mismo tiempo a Biolizard, los de la G.U.N me tienen muy vigilado ya que piensan que lo que hago es para amenazar la vida de la tierra ¡ES UNA GRAN MENTIRA! Con la células de Shadow, podríamos detener cualquier enfermedad humana, además, si todo sigue bien, podríamos hasta detener el envejecimiento y vivir una vida más larga y sana. Sin embargo, no estoy seguro poder hacer todo esto antes de que el cuerpo de mi adorada nieta colapse por su enfermedad terminal. Todo lo que hago, es por ella, soy lo único familiar que le queda en este mundo, ya que sus padres murieron de la misma enfermedad ¡No dejaré que la historia se repita! No quiero perderla, ella tan solo era una niña cuando los perdió, mi hijo Germán sabía que contagiaría a su mujer y su descendencia, una enfermedad bastante nueva y que solo mi familia la padece, menos yo de puro milagro. Ya veré como dividir mi tiempo, tendré que desobedecer a la G.U.N y faltar a mis futuras reuniones, tengo que terminar esto, ya no puedo esperar más"_»

Eggman se quedó sin habla, por un parte, no era lo que esperaba en lo absoluto, pero por otro, descubrió más cosas sobre su familia bien sabe él que María era su prima, y que aún él estaba en al vientre de su madre, ellos nunca supieron de la existencia de esa joven, puesto que la esposa de su abuelo antes de morir estaba embarazada, ya era muy tarde, él creyó que había muerto las dos, sin embargo, había sobrevivido su hija y dado en adopción sin saber nada sobre sus padres. Había quedado embarazada a muy corta edad, a los 18 para ser exactos muriendo en el parto. Desde pequeño, él siempre fue un genio, y conseguir becas en universidades prestigiosas e internados costosos con 14 años era pan comido. No obstante, él sentía que algo le faltaba, nada de lo que hacía lo llenaba, vivió toda su vida aburrido sin una meta, ya que todo le resultaba fácil. Hasta que a los 34 supo que él quería gobernar todo, y volverse un villano. Al fin tuvo una meta, su única meta, construir un mundo perfecto para él mismo _Eggmanland_.

Su nombre era Ovi Kintobor, no sonaba muy amenazante que digamos, así que decidió cambiarlo a _Ivo Robotnik_ sin darse cuenta, que en realidad era el único descendiente de su abuelo Gerald, cosa que supo poco después en hacerlo.

Tenía que pensar en algo, como iban las cosas tardaría demasiado en descifrar todo lo demás y tenía que planear su venganza lo más pronto posible. Se quedó unos minutos tocando su bigote, algo tenía que estar pasando por alto, algo bastante obvio que por serlo, nadie tendría en cuenta.

—**Piensa Ivo, Piensa. Si yo fuera mi abuelo Gerald, y haría un proyecto secreto, de esa magnitud ¿Donde dejaría las pistas?** —Puso las manos en el teclado, volviendo a reproducir la nota de video de su abuelo sentado en un escritorio en una habitación que dedujo que era un laboratorio secreto— **Una contraseña... **—Tecleó en la pantalla negra unos comandos, abriendo el enlace bloqueado con contraseña que había visto hace unas horas—**Probemos: M.A.R.I.A**—La pantalla dio error—**No puede ser tan fácil, piensa de nuevo Ivo... S.H.A.D.O.W**—Volvió a salir el mismo error—**Tsk, probemos una mezcla de los dos... S.H.A.D.A.R.I.A**—La pantalla se bloqueó dándole solo un intento más, si no lo lograba la carpeta se borraría totalmente y para siempre— **¡Maldición! ¡¿Cual es la maldita contraseña?! **—Golpeó el teclado con furia y trataba de pensar, un último intento y si fallaba perdería todo, dejaría escapar esa oportunidad de oro para vengarse de Sonic y estar más cerca de cumplir su adorado sueño—** ¡¿Por qué no lo pensé antes?! **—La idea lo golpeó ferozmente, ¡ya lo descubrió!— **P.M.R.T.H**—Tecleó lentamente, al hacerlo, la pantalla se volvió negra por unos segundos, luego, apareció un identificador de voz y pupila, se rió complacido, un proyecto que nadie sabe solo su abuelo, le pondría como contraseña el mismo nombre clave ¡Tan obvio que cualquiera pasaría por alto! Cualquiera menos él obviamente. Eggman no tardó en engañar la consola del sistema e inmediatamente se abrieron todos y cada una de las carpetas y archivos encriptados, pudo ver las siglas completas y se quedó asombrado a más no poder—**N-No puede ser...**

**.**

**.**

**Cont**

* * *

**¡Renací como el Ave Fenix! (?**

**¡LO SIENTO TANTO!**

**Mas de un año sin actualizar, ni yo misma me reconosco Dx**

**Por eso, reescribí toda la historia, mejorando signifcativamente la ortografía, si quieren pueden relerse los capítulos como disculpa :c**

**Tambien sé que el capítulo no es tan largo, mi Musa me odiia y es todo lo que pude sacarle ;-;**

**Pero, quiero aclararles algunas cosas sobre este capítulo:**

**1ro: Realmente, nadie sabe de la vida de Eggman, y como es que él es primo de María, no leo los Comics Pre-Super Genesis Wave, así qué, tuve que inventarle un pasado convincencente.**

**2do: German, es el nombre de mi verción del hijo de Gerlad, nuevamente, no se mensiona nada de la vida de él en los juegos(Sonic Adventure 2 y Shadow the hedgehog tampoco en el anime Sonic X) y dudo mucho si tambien en los comics de Archie lo hacen, por lo cual, pensé ponerle como un hijo que sea padre de María. Entonces, que ellos murieran de la misma enfermedad que ella osea el Síndrome de Inmuno Neuro-deficiencia si mal no recuerdo, explicaría porque ella solo tiene a su abuelo como unico pariente.**

**3ro:Por último, Bokkun, Deceo y Bocoe, son personajes de Sonic X, pero en mi fic, Eggman los reactivó, por lo cual conocen a Orbot y Cubot, eso quiere decir, que esto, es una mescla de Sonic X y los juegos, tomó tanto cosas del anime como los Videojuegos principales donde salió Shadow para que no se confundan.**

**Ya con todo esto aclarado, prometo actualizar mas seguido :')**

**Me dejan review *u* y nos vemos en el proximo capítulo :3**

**Sayonara~**


	5. Capítulo 5: PMRTH II

**Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a SEGA.**

* * *

**Capítulo 5: ****P.M.R.T.H. II**

**.**

Eggman no tardó en engañar la consola del sistema e inmediatamente se abrieron todos y cada una de las carpetas, pudo ver las siglas completas y se quedó asombrado a más no poder—**N-No puede ser...**

Realmente no podía ser verdad, sin embargo, tenía que comprobarlo por sus propios ojos, todos esos archivos los almacenó como copia en una Memoria USB, y los guardó en uno de sus bolsillos. Realmente estaba de lo más cansado, pero ahora, el cansancio no era una opción. Llamó con un grito a sus robots asistentes; a Decoe y Cubot les ordenó que prepararan una ducha caliente y nueva ropa limpia. A Bocoe que le preparara el desayuno, a Orbot le pidió que mandara a vigilar al Sonic Team con una de sus polillas espías y preparar el Eggmobile. Pero a Bokkun fue algo nuevo:

—**Escucha, pequeñín, quiero que vayas y encuentres a Shadow para darle un mensaje, espero que lo puedas cumplir, tienes muchos años que no sales, ojala sigas funcionando o me veré en la obligación de volverte a apagar ¡¿Quedó claro?!**

— **¡S-Si Doctor! **—Exclamó el robot mensajero a punto de llorar, no quería estar dormido de nuevo. Eggman gravó su mensaje en una pantalla plana y se la entregó a Bokkun, el cual guardó —sabrá Chaos como— en su pequeña mochila blanca. Con su mini-Cohete situado en su espalda de color gris, salió lo más rápido que pudo de la base. Inmediatamente el frio de White Acrópolis lo cubrió; comenzó a pensar que estar apagado no era una mala idea, pero luego recordó que podría ver a Cream de nuevo, haciendo que sus mejillas se sonrojaran levemente.

**_ .-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Ya casi estaba listo para irse a la G.U.N, hace una hora se había levantado de mal humor ya que nuevamente no pudo dormir bien, después de acostarse en su cama, se levantó unas dos veces más exaltado con la misma pesadilla. Con la última, decidió quedarse despierto e irse más temprano para despejar su mente intranquila. Sacó de sus púas su preciada Chaos Emerald roja, y se teletransportó mediante un Chaos Control al cuartel.

Entró en el sin saludar a nadie como de costumbre y fue directamente a la sala de entrenamientos, le indicó al agente encargado que pusiera el nivel máximo de dificultad, el aludido sin rechistar programó la sala virtual con el nivel más alto; _el 111_, un nivel hecho para específicamente para Shadow. Ya que los primeros 100 eran para los agentes humanos, el 101 hasta el 108 eran para Rouge, en el caso de Omega era del 105 hasta el 110, pero también soportaba el 111 con Shadow algunas veces. En este caso, él había superado los 100 niveles en menos de 6 horas, por lo cual tuvieron que ir actualizando y actualizando la dificultad para alguien de su calibre.

Cerró los ojos y se cruzó de brazos, en menos de un segundo el circuito fue puesto y rápidamente la Zona virtual se formó con varios robots tanto de Eggman como los de ellos mismos, de todo tipo de tamaños listos para atacarlo con todo su arsenal. Destruyó una caja marrón con un signo de G.U.N y sacó una metralleta de color negro sosteniéndola con una sola mano.

Disparo tras disparo, dando el blanco de manera rápida y precisa. Al terminarse las balas, robaba las de los Robots armados y la cargaba el arma de una vez. Se enrolló en una bola y los destruye de un golpe con su Spin Atack y Spin Dash, también destruyó varios edificios y naves en el acto. Su pelaje se volvió rojo intenso, varios robots le disparaban, las balas simplemente rebotaban como si fueran pelotas de juguete.

— **¡Chaos Blast!**

La fuerte onda expansiva arrasó con todo a su paso dejando todo en cenizas y un enorme cráter que lo rodeaba, aún no era suficiente, necesitaba otro reto. Le gritó al encargado que subiera el nivel, este tragó grueso, ya que el nivel _112_ era experimental, sin embargo, la mirada amenazante del erizo negro lo asustó un poco sin tener de otra que poner el nivel.

El circuito que antes simulaba su amada ciudad de Westopolis, ahora cambiaba a la colonia espacial ARK, toda la plataforma se movió, apareciendo no solo los Robots de Eggman y los suyos, también las criaturas Black Arms, todo tipo de ellas. Shadow sonrió un poco, le resultaba irónico, queriendo despejar la mente de ése lugar y precisamente_ ése_ era el siguiente nivel que estaba dispuesto a superar. Dio un salto y se subió en una motocicleta cercana, y la arrancó en el acto. Esta comenzó a disparar unos pequeños laceres de al frente, dándole a los alienígenas principalmente. Aceleró al máximo sobreexplotando el motor y brincó hacia atrás haciendo que la Motocicleta chocara y explotara con el Black Arms de gran tamaño.

Luego, tomó la espada de otro y la usó para cortar y rebanar tanto robots como criaturas hasta no dejar ninguno de ellos.

Cuando creyó haber acabado, una versión holográfica de _Black Doom _apareció ante él, Shadow solo gruñó por lo bajo, mientras sus manos se electrocutaban dispuesto a disparar su _Chaos Spear_. Numerosas lanzas eran disparadas de sus manos, ciertamente ese _Holograma_ era bastante débil comparado con el original. No tardó ni 5 minutos en acabar con él.

Sonrió con superioridad, ellos tendría que hacer algo con esos niveles tan fáciles. Cuando estaba dispuesto a seguir con los pocos obstáculos que le quedaban, sintió un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Un molesto pitido inundo sus oídos de manera constante, el lugar le comenzaba a dar vueltas y le costaba mantener el equilibrio. Pronto comenzó a gritar de dolor y furia, su pelaje nuevamente se puso de color rojo intenso e hizo un Chaos Blast, tan inmenso que el cristal protector de la sala de comando, fue destruido, haciendo que el agente se escondiera debajo de los controles semi-inconsciente y algo herido

Rouge que recién acababa de llegar al cuartel, entró con rapidez donde había oído —gracias a su muy buena audición— la explosión causada por su compañero. Ayudó al joven agente algo herido por las cortadas del cristal y se lo entregó a Omega quien salió corriendo a la enfermería. Ella, con un salto, aterrizó en el ahora blanco y destruido lugar metálico. La simulación fue interrumpida por averiarse los controles de la sala. Vio con temor y algo de horror, como Shadow gritaba de dolor con las manos en su cabeza, su pelaje volvía a ponerse rojo, si no actuaba ahora la mitad del cuartel junto a vidas inocentes de los agentes sería quitada por su compañero de equipo.

¡No se lo podía permitir!

Corrió donde él y dio un salto para elevarse por los aires, agradecía haber mejorado su técnica y sobre todo haber cambiado sus botas a otras de mejor aleación metálica. Ese corazón rosado que las adornaba la punta, era un arma mortal en estos momentos.

—**Lo siento Shadow**—Descendió con rapidez dando vueltas en sí misma, como si fuera un tornado mortífero, impactando en el suelo y haciéndolo templar, por tan impresión Shadow salió volando a los aires, Rouge le colocó unas de sus bombas en forma de corazón en la espalda de él. Ésta no solo explotó, también se abrieron unas pequeñas manos metálicas, apresándolo y electrocutándolo lo suficientemente fuerte para dejarlo inconsciente.

El cuerpo de Shadow cayó bruscamente al suelo Semi-destruido, levemente humeando con algunos rasguños en su cuerpo. Por ahora todo había terminado, tendría que hablar por él, porque estaba segura que se metería en serios problemas con sus superiores. Lo cargó como pudo y salió volando de ahí.

**.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-**

_Todo lo que veía era negro, varias imágenes pasaban con rapidez por su cabeza, como si las estuvieran guiando a un lugar en especifico, no tenía voluntad para desobedecer y se dejó guiar por lo que parecía una ráfaga de viento rojiza. No había ningún sonido, las compuertas metálicas se abrían una tras otra, pasando por un enorme pasillo de misma aleación. Pestañeó un par de veces, para luego ver a un hombre de edad avanzada y una bata blanca de laboratorio entrando a lo que se suponía era su destino._

_El viejo se le veía nervioso, tan solo abrió esa puerta y el fuerte viento rojizo le indicaba con bastante obviedad que debía entrar a ese lugar. Volvió a pestañear y esta vez, estaba en un laboratorio, la imagen se veía en blanco y negro, no reconocía prácticamente nada, todo le parecía algo nuevo en su mente..._

Abrió los ojos con pesadez, una molesta luz blanquecina fue lo primero que pudo divisar, ¿Qué le había pasado? ¿Que había sido todo eso...?

Se sentó en la pequeña camilla donde estaba recostado, examinó con su mirada el alrededor, dedujo que se encontraba en una de las enfermerías, también notó que estaba encadenado con unas esposas hechas de una aleación metálica bastante resistente, la cual él no tenía conocimientos.

— **¿Qué demonios...?**

—**Qué bueno que despiertas Shadow**—Escuchó una sensual voz femenina a sus espaldas, volteó la mirada y vio a Rouge sentada en un sofá verdoso—**Estaba preocupada por ti.**

— **¿Rouge? **—Inquirió confundido— **¡¿Qué mierda hago aquí?!** —Exigió con fuerza.

—**Lamentablemente tuve que usar unas de mis bombas experimentales en ti, para dejarte inconsciente.**

— **¿Por qué?**

—**Estabas fuera de control, si no lo hacía ibas a destruirnos a todos con tu Chaos Blast, no tuve de otra.**

— **¿Fuera de control? Estas bromeando ¿Cierto?**

—**Quisiera que no**—Suspiró—**Destruiste la sala de entrenamientos, tardarán meses en reponerla, también heriste al agente encargado, pero tranquilo no es nada grave.**

—**Yo no recuerdo haberme salido de control, solo estaba terminando el nuevo nivel de dificultad, luego todo se volvió negro.**

—**No veo que mientas en tu mirada, sin embargo, lo que digo es verdad, es más, el comandante quiere meterte en Prisión Island, sabes que él te odia y una oportunidad como esta le cabe como anillo al dedo para deshacerte de ti.** —Se puso de pie y lo miró seria interrumpiendo lo que él iba a replicar—**Escucha Shadow, me las arreglé para que te perdonaran esta vez, con la condición de que descansaras, les inventé de que sufriste un colapso de energía, con lo que pasó la última vez fue suficiente para comprobar mis palabras. También te recomendaron un Psicólogo, pero sé que eres tan terco para no ir, por lo que relájate porque aunque no me quieras decir, estas bajo mucho estrés**— Culminó caminando hacia la puerta—**Habló en serio**— Y salió sin dejarlo replicar nuevamente arrojándole la llave para liberarse de las esposas.

—**Tsk**—Chasqueó la lengua con molestia, atrapando la llave plateada en sus manos—**Yo no necesito descansar, soy un arma viviente...** —Se quitó con incomodidad las esposas y se frotó la muñeca afectada sin interés. Vio la ventana abierta y se dispuso a salir por medio de ella, no necesitaba oír a ese estúpido comandante, sin embargo, un pequeño robot azul oscuro impactó con él en su cara tomándolo desprevenido.

— **¡Al fin llegué!** —El robot mensajero besaba el piso de manera dramática y desesperada—**Cielos, Shadow eres muy difícil de encontrar ¿Sabes?**

— **¿Quién eres tú y como sabes mi nombre?** —Miró al pequeño robot con desconfianza.

—**Cierto, no me recuerdas pero en fin, soy Bokkun y tengo un mensaje del Doctor Eggman para ti**—De su mochila blanca sacó el televisor de pantalla plana.

— **¿Un mensaje para mí?** —Indagó alzando una de sus cejas, algo le decía que Eggman no tramaba nada bueno.

—**Sí, un mensaje genio, no te recordaba tan idiota Shadow**—Se burló divertido, Shadow lo amenazó con su mirada y el robot mensajero se asustó reproduciendo el mensaje rápidamente mostrando a Eggman en la pantalla:

_»__ "Good Morning Shadow, espero que la estés pasando terriblemente, por mi parte, estoy mejor que nunca, es una lástima que sus intentos de buscarme hayan sido en vano y que hayan caído tan fácilmente en una de mis trampas, pero, no vine a hablar de eso ahora... Veraz, no he perdido mi tiempo en lo absoluto, y me encontré con algo muy interesante, que, aunque no lo creas, tiene que ver contigo. Si te interesa saber ve a la colonia espacial ARK, y solo, no querrás que G.U.N te quite lo que una vez te quito Hohohohoho"__»_

¿Algo que tiene que ver con él? ¿Ir al Ark? ¿Acaso era una broma de mal gusto?

¡Ridículo!

No caería en esa trampa tan tonta, sin embargo, la curiosidad lo estaba carcomiendo por dentro, sentía que debía ir a como dé lugar, además, sería una oportunidad para atraparlo y hacerlo pagar por humillarlo la vez pasada en su misión.

_»__"Por cierto, este mensaje se autodestruirá en 3...2...1..."__»_

El televisor de pantalla plana explotó en la cara de Shadow, llenando toda la habitación de humo negro, Bokkun se fue volando burlándose de él. Shadow salió por la ventana de un salto y lanzó un Chaos Spear al aire, el pequeño Robot mensajero lo esquivó como pudo y se escapó a toda velocidad de un enojado erizo negro como la noche.

—**Tsk, estúpido robot de Eggman**—Se limpió con irritación la mancha de humo de su cara y sacó su Chaos Emerald roja—**Entre más rápido termine con esta mierda, mas rápido podré "descansar" como me indicó Rouge... ¡CHAOS CONTROL! **—Desapareció de ahí en un brillo azulado...

**.**

**.**

**Cont**

* * *

**Sonye-san actualizando una semana seguida O.O**

**Tan raro como ver a Shadow sonriendo (? XDDD!**

**Pero, como prometí, aqui esta el siguiente capítulo :3**

**No fue tan largo como quisiera pero algo es algo ¿no? :'D**

**Creo que mi parte favorita de este capítulo fue cuando Bokkun le explotó la televisión de pantalla plana en la cara de Shadow LOL**

**¡Esas partes me mataban en Sonic X!**

**Pinche Robot mensajeo :v**

**Tambien me gustó lo de Shadow en la sala de entrenamientos, muy **_**Shadow The hedgehog**_** OwO**

**Me inspiré en la canción This Machine el tema del Team Dark en Sonic Heroes, casi tan adictivo como el tema del Team Chaotix XD!**

**En fin, es todo por ahora, espero que les haya gustado, me dejan review *u* y nos vemos en el siguiente :)**

_**Sayonara**~_


	6. Capítulo 6: PMRTH III

**Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a SEGA.**

* * *

**Capítulo 6: ****P.M.R.T.H. III**

**.**

Ya se había bañado, cambiado sus sucias ropas por otras limpias, y sobre todo, desayunar como un emperador. Estando en su laboratorio, comprobó las imágenes digitales sobre lo que hacía su némesis, teniendo un día de Picnic con Amy Rose, Tails y Cream en Green Hill Zone, tenía que mantenerlos ocupados mientras completaba la Fase 1 de su plan.

—**_Doctor Eggman, ya le envié el mensaje a Shadow como me ordenó, ahora vuelvo a la base_**—Comunicó su robot mensajero.

—**Excelente, buen trabajo Bokkun, cambio y fuera**—El gordo doctor terminó la transmisión y dirigió su vista a la enorme pantalla de su ordenador—**Haber, con que Robot destruiré su tranquilidad... ¿Qué tal...? **—Presionó una palanca haciendo que una ruleta saliera esperando saber el ganador—**Egg-Cerberus me parece**—Una risa malvada resonó en el lugar, hace tanto que quería usar su preciada mascota, lástima que por alguna extraña razón nunca lo llegó a terminar de construir y como si fuera poco, se olvidó de su existencia hasta que había llegado a esta base que le parecía jodidamente familiar. Llegó a la conclusión que los viajes en el tiempo le daban dolor de cabeza.

—**Doctor, ya está listo su Eggmobile junto a las nuevas modificaciones que le hicimos**—La voz de uno de sus robots asistentes lo sacó de sus adorados pensamientos.

—**Bien hecho Orbot, trae e Cubot partiremos en unos minutos.**

—**Como diga doctor**—El robot rojo circular, salió del laboratorio a seguir su orden.

—**Bien, mi querida mascota, es hora de salir a jugar con tus nuevos juguetes**—Sonrió malvadamente y presionó un gran botón rojo...

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

El día era simplemente perfecto para un Picnic, por lo que Amy y Cream decidieron compartir la comida que habían hecho con Sonic y Tails. El sol brillaba con fuerza y la brisa los rodeaba con suavidad, estaban situados en una de las tantas colinas verdes de su hogar Green Hill Zone.

—**Todo estuvo delicioso Ames, cada día mejoras en la cocina**—El erizo azulado de nombre Sonic, la elogió con una sonrisa.

—**Gracias Sonic**—Contestó la aludida con un lindo y ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

—**Ciertamente, él día esta hermoso hoy, presiento que nadie lo arruinaría.**

—**No digas eso Tails, es de mala suerte**—Regañó la coneja crema de nombre Cream.

—**Ella tiene razón, hermano.**

—**L-Lo siento Chicos.**

—**No importa Tails**—Rió un poco Amy— **Hace tanto que no te veíamos, ¿Que has estado haciendo?**

—**Pues, hago de mi taller una fortaleza con varias Chaos Emerald falsas que he hecho, ciertamente, no sabemos cuándo pasé otro ataque de tal magnitud, y quiero que estemos seguros.**

—**Sí, pero tampoco te sobre-esfuerces, si no te llevó comida no comes y eso me preocupa...**

—**Disculpa Cream, sabes que me interno mucho en mi taller, prometo comer más seguido.** —Le sonrió.

—** ¿Prometido?**

—**Prometido.**

—**Ya está siendo hora de irnos, recojamos esto**—Indicó Amy, los demás asintieron poniéndose de pie junto con ella.

—**Por cierto, ¿Saben donde están Silver y Blaze?** —Preguntó Sonic, con curiosidad.

—**La señorita Blaze y el Señor Silver, me dijeron que tenían que volver a la Dimensión de ella, porque tiene que cumplir con sus deberes de princesa y esas cosas**—Respondió Cream—**Entonces el señor Silver dijo que la acompañaría y que después iría a su futuro, la verdad no me acuerdo de mas.**

—**Entiendo, hablando de desaparecidos, tampoco sé nada de los Chaotix, ¿estarán resolviendo algún caso?**

—**Seguramente, Sonic, puesto que tenían mucho sin trabajar por lo que me había dicho Espio hace unos meses**—Contestó Amy recogiendo el mantel con diseño cuadrados rojos y blancos —**Listo, con esto terminamos.**

Sin percatarse de nada, un robot mensajero estaba que se moría de la envidia y celos, su adorada coneja no dejaba de sonreírle a ese apestoso Zorro de dos colas, iba a intervenir, pero algo más se le adelantó. De una nave roja salió un Robot en forma de perro, de color rojo metálico, con una larga cola, filosos colmillos y largas y mortíferas garras en sus cuatros patas. Egg-Cerberus soltó un gran gruñ , Amy, Tails y Cream sintieron el temblor además de oír ese infernar gruñido de bestia. Giraron su mirada para encontrarse con el gran robot canino justo al frente de ellos.

—**Mal día para no haber traído mi Tornado**—Rió un poco nervioso.

—**Algo me dice que Eggman ya volvió a la acción**—Sonrió con emoción, hace bastante tiempo no se ejercitaba, tanta tranquilidad le resultaba aburrido—**Amy, vete con Cream a un lugar seguro, Tails y yo nos encargaremos de esto.**

—**Ni lo sueñes**—Sacó su fiel martillo, Piko Piko Hammer—**Yo también pelearé con ese perro.**

—**Mejor, que Cream te lleve a mi taller y busquen el Tornado X, mientras Sonic y yo lo distraemos ¿Sí?**

—**De acuerdo**—Resopló resignada, ella también quería divertirse un poco—**Aguanten un poco hasta que llegamos**—Ellos asintieron— **¿Estas lista Cream?**

—**Lista Amy**—Asintió decidida, utilizando sus largas orejas de conejo se elevó en los aires, mientras sostenía a su mejor amiga de los brazos, perdiéndose de la vista de sus amigos restantes.

—**O no, no te dejaré**—Egg-Cerberus quería atacarlas, pero Sonic lo detuvo golpeándolo con un Spin Atack justo en su cabeza, sin embargo, eso no le había hecho ningún rasguño puesto que una coraza metálica cubría su rostro. —** ¿Algún plan hermanito? **—Le preguntó cuando terminó de descender a la tierra con agilidad.

—**Aún no, nunca había visto ese modelo, su forma de atacar me resulta familiar, pero no sé de donde**—Respondió el aludido, sacando de su espalda una de sus bombas de Rings y disparándola a Egg-Cerberus justo en sus piernas, haciéndole correr a una dirección contraria.

_"This is your pet, huh? Okay, Eggman, I'll play with him"_

_"¿Esta es tu mascota, huh? Bien, Eggman, jugaré con él"_

Una imagen fugaz cursó por su cabeza, como si fuera un recuerdo perdido. Por alguna razón, ya sabía cómo detenerlo—**Iré a atacar esa antena sobresaliente de su cabeza, tú distráelo.**

— **¿Antena de su cabeza...?** —No pudo terminar ya que Sonic lo había dejado con la duda, suspiró y volvió a sacar una de sus bombas de Rings y con sus dos colas se elevó en los aires, esperando la señal de su hermano.

Sonic lo persiguió y de un salto se subió en su larga cola hasta volver a brincar y caer en la antena anaranjada. —**Now, Listen to me!**—Presionó la antena con fuerza, el canino metálico soltó un gruñido y comenzó a moverse con brusquedad para librarse de su captor—**¡Ahora Tails!**

El Zorro lanzó la bomba de Rings en la coraza de su frente, agrietándola y aturdiendo al Egg-Cerberus, ahora el gran canino metálico obedecía a Sonic, éste le indicó que chocará con una de las montañas cercanas, unos segundos antes de colapsar con ella, el erizo saltó lejos de la futura explosión. De tan fuerte golpe, el robot canino quedó hecho trizas, varías partes volaron por los aires, alejándose de su vista y casi golpear una de las casas cercanas. Por suerte, un disparó evitó tal cometido. Ambos levantaron su mirada para encontrarse con el Tornado X. Éste, volvió a disparar varios laceres para destruir las piezas restante del Egg-Cerberus que fueron expulsadas al aire.

—**Great, Ladys!** —Elogió con una sonrisa y pulgar en alto, la nave terminó de descender dejando ver a Amy y Cream.

— **¡Gracias! **—Respondieron ambas con felicidad, bajándose del Tornado X.

—**Llegaron justo a tiempo**—Sonrió Tails pero fue borrada a los 2 segundos—**Pero, tendremos que limpiar todo, no podemos dejar este desastre así.**

Ellos iban a replicar, no obstante, notaron como la luz del sol era cubierta por una enorme sombra, miraron hacia arriba y vieron al Egg-Carrier 3 sobrevolando justo encima de ellos. Luego oyeron un ruido metálico a sus espaldas, vislumbrando como las pocas piezas del antiguo robot canino, eran atraídas a la nave mediante el magnetismo. Luego, tan rápido como apareció la nave se fue perdiendo de su vista en unos segundos, lo que ellos no sabían era el camuflaje de invisibilidad que cubría dicha nave.

—** ¿Vieron eso? **—Señaló Tails—**Debemos seguirle el rastro, Sonic andando.**

— **All Right!** —Sonic se despidió de Amy y de Cream, sin darle tiempo a replicar y salió corriendo a la velocidad del sonido, en eso, el zorro de dos colas se subió rápidamente en el Tornado X, cerrando la cabina del piloto y elevando su nave a los cielos siguiendo a su hermano mayor.

—**Ya verá ese Sonic por haberme dejado aquí**—Un aura rojiza amenazante comenzó a cubrirla, mientras sacaba ferozmente su martillo.

—**T-Tranquila A-Amy, sabes cómo es el señor Sonic, te invito a mi casa a tomar Té con galletitas, Cheese quiere verte**—Intentó calmarla con nerviosismo, bien sabía Cream que su amiga enojada daba mucho miedo.

—**Está bien**—Aceptó más calmada, haciendo desaparecer con pesar su rojo martillo. Extendió su mano para que su compañera la cargara y poder llegar más rápido a la casa de Vanilla, Cream la sostuvo y se elevó con sus largas orejas de conejo y se fueron de ese lugar.

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

En un abrí y cerrar de ojos, apareció en el lugar de sus constantes pesadillas: El Ark. Haría pagar muy caro a ese doctor, en menos de dos días ya ha pisado lo que para él era tierra prohibida; dos veces.

¡Inaudito!

No pudo evitar chasquear la lengua con molestia y gruñir un poco, ¿Como ser supone que encontraría a ese gordo en una colonia espacial tan grande como esta? Ni siquiera se había llevado localizadores, nada. Miró su Chaos Emerald, casi no tenía brillo, a usado demasiado su energía y eso que no dejó que Knuckles la recargará con las otras 6, juzgándola, solo le quedaría para hacer un solo viaje y ese era de vuelta a la Tierra. Entonces tenía que arreglársela como pudiera.

Emprendió con su camino usando su Air Shoes, con velocidad tal vez no duraría una eternidad. Sentía que las células de su cuerpo se calentaban, indicándole el camino. Llevándose de puro instinto, logró llegar a una pared metálica tras haber pasado por un angosto pasillo de misma aleación. Parecía un pasadizo cerrado, sin salida. ¿Por qué sus instintos lo llevaron a ese lugar? No había nada, al menos eso él creía.

Shadow no era estúpido, entonces colocó una de sus manos enguantadas al groso de la pared y tocó suavemente varios puntos estratégicos buscando algo, hasta que sintió una pequeñísima grieta casi tocando el suelo. Retiró su guante y con su dedo desnudo toco esa grieta haciéndola mas grande y visible. Una luz roja salía de ella rodeándolo inmediatamente, así mismo, esa misma luz formó una puerta con un panel de control polvoriento.

Se colocó su guante en su mano, y con un fuerte golpe destruyó el panel, éste soltó chispas eléctricas e hizo que la puerta se abriera a su paso. Sin dudar, puso un pie adentro y su mundo se volvió de cabeza. Todo le comenzó a dar vueltas, estaba convulsionando, por primera vez en su vida creyó en la muerte. Cayó de rodillas tratando de mantener la consciencia ya que todo se oscurecía, lo último que vio antes de perder la conciencia, fueron unas enormes botas negras con blanco...

**_.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-._**

Poco a poco abría los ojos, recuperando toda su conciencia. Notó que se encontraba en el mismo lugar donde había llegado, pero, lo que más le sorprendió fue encontrar al doctor Eggman sentado en una silla giratorio y con una sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

—**Qué bueno que despertarte Shadow.**

— **¿Eggman?**

—**El mismo camarada, no creí que ese chip en tu cuerpo explotaría al llegar a su objetivo.**

— **¿Chip, objetivo? **—Inquirió confundido— **¿De que demonios hablas?**

—**Cierto, cierto aún no lo sabes.**

— **¿Saber qué?** —Escupió sus palabras con odio.

—**Fácil querido amigo, mi abuelo te implantó un chip de búsqueda en tu cuerpo, que se activaría tras pasado cierto tiempo de caducidad.**

—**Habla claro doctor, sabe que no tengo mucha paciencia.**

—**Tampoco te pongas pesado, Shadow, lo mejor es que veas esto por ti mismo.** —Giró su silla giratoria y usó la computadora que se encontraba al frente.

Shadow lo miró con curiosidad por unos minutos, luego viró la vista hasta una capsula que se encontraba a una esquina de la habitación. Por alguna razón que desconocía su corazón comenzó a latir con fuerza, como si estuviera ansioso.

—**Te presento al proyecto: M.R.T.H...** —Tras dar el último click, la capsula metálica comenzó a abrirse esparciendo un airé frió que cubrió todo el laboratorio secreto—**Acércate y comprueba con tus propios ojos, al proyecto más importante que el Proyecto de la forma de vida suprema.**

¿Más importante que su propia creación? ¿Proyecto M.R.T.H?

Con inseguridad, algo muy nuevo para él se acercó a la capsula lentamente, pudiendo apreciar el cristal cilíndrico opacado por el gas. Con su mano enguantada, limpió el vidrió dejando ver algo de color dorado. Con más curiosidad termino de limpiar el cristal a su totalidad, dejándolo sumamente sorprendido.

—**N-No puede ser... **—Dio unos paso hacia atrás con algo de miedo—** ¿M-María...?**

**.**

**.**

**Cont**

* * *

**Hellow Camaradas (?**

**Por alguna razón, se me estan ocurriendo muchas cosas para escribir esta historia y actualizar semanal XDD!**

**Que tal mi primera troleada eue**

**Ahora puse cosas del Sonic 2006 como el Egg-Cerberus y donde está Eggman actualmente: White Acropolis. Recueden, que al final nada pasó en realidad, pero eso no quiere decir que los planes iniciales no se hayan quedado iguales, al menos yo lo veo asi :'v**

**Así que recuerden el Egg-Carrier 3 es el 4 en realidad, pero ya saben esa Weah y es el 3 y punto (?**

**En realidad, lo tenías desde hace dos días, pero ayer tuve un problema de salud por estréss y bueno, tuve que descansar c:**

**Espero que les haya gustado! me dejan review *u***

**¡Gracias por leer y seguir mi historia!**

**Nos vemos en el proximo capítulo ;3**

_**Sayonara~**_


	7. Capítulo 7: Fantasmas del pasado I

**Sonic y sus amigos pertenecen a SEGA.**

* * *

**Capítulo 7: Fantasmas del pasado I**

**.**

Con inseguridad, algo muy nuevo para él se acercó a la capsula lentamente, pudiendo apreciar el cristal cilíndrico opacado por el gas. Con su mano enguantada, limpió el vidrió dejando ver algo de color dorado. Con más curiosidad termino de limpiar el cristal a su totalidad, dejándolo sumamente sorprendido.

—**N-No puede ser...** —Dio unos paso hacia atrás con algo de miedo— **¿M-María...?**

Parpadeó un par de veces, NO, eso no podía ser verdad. Ella había muerto y hace 50 años, todo era una trampa, una vil mentira.

¡Por ningún motivo debía ser verdad tal imagen!

— **¿Sorprendido, verdad? No te culpo realmente, yo también lo estuve en mi momento**—Se paró de la silla giratoria y le dio a una tecla en el teclado haciendo que el cristal se abriera. —**Por cierto, no te hagas ilusiones, ella no es María, es un clon, una forma de vida creada a partir del ADN de mi prima. Al parecer, mi abuelo quería transferir la mente de ella a este cuerpo, sin embargo, el prototipo comenzó a desarrollar mente propia**—Explicó seriamente, mostrándole algunas documentos en la pantalla, Shadow seguía en Shock—**Se suponía que drenaría esa conciencia que se estaba formando, sin embargo, no pudo hacerlo porque pasó lo que ya sabes.**

—**El asalto de los de G.U.N a la colonia**—Mencionó, cabizbajo.

—**Exacto, mientras mi abuelo trabajaba contigo, inyecto un Chip a atreves de tu sangre, éste debía guiarte hasta aquí para que terminaras el proyecto, pero, tampoco pudo terminar al tiempo y el Chip salió defectuoso**—Le enseñó varios archivos en la pantalla—**Entonces, cuando fuiste expulsado a la Tierra, dedujo que fue María quien te ayudo a escapar, y aterrizaste, fuiste capturado por G.U.N y puesto a dormir por criogenización por unos 50 años.**

—** ¿A dónde quieres llegar Eggman?** —Fue directo al punto.

—**Fue ahí, cuando él supo que su nieta había muerto a manos de G.U.N, y entró en ira, aún no entiendo bien como, pero, logró implantarte los planos de venganza por eso, la primera vez, pretendiste trabajar conmigo, porque él sabía que si alguien te liberara sería para usarte como arma, con eso aprovecharías para cumplir su venganza.**

—**Lo que pasó en mi pasado, no tiene nada que ver con lo que soy ahora. Pierdes tu tiempo**.

—**Lo sé Shadow, sabes bien que dudas de ti mismo, pero en realidad sigues siendo Shadow, sabes que te salvé antes de colisionarte a la Tierra, y sobre todo, te salvé cuando te sacrificaste en la lucha de los Metarex, aunque antes visitaste la tumba de esa chica ¿Molly se llamaba? En fin, no es lo importante**—Se volvió a sentar en la silla giratoria—**Se supone que el Chip debía activarse tras destruir la Tierra como él tenía planeado, pero, se activó mucho pero mucho después, varios golpes debieron de ayudar a que se activara, sin embargo, siendo tan obsoleto a estas alturas, me sorprende que no te haya freído el cerebro.** —Rió un poco por esa posibilidad, tendría un enemigo fuera de su camino, Shadow se limitó a bufar molesto—**Bueno, la razón por la cual te llamé es para probar al proyecto, ciertamente no le faltaba mucho para terminar, está en perfectas condiciones según los análisis y sobre todo, es fácil de manipular. **

El malvado doctor, notó como la creación de su abuelo salía lentamente de la capsula. Todo en ella le parecía confuso, ¿Quien era? ¿Cómo se llamaba? ¿Qué hacía ella en ese lugar? ¿Porque estaba ahí? ¿Quién era ese erizo negro que la miraba con sorpresa y odio en su mirada? ¿Porque le parecía familiar...?

—**...C-Chaos... **—Articuló con dificultad, su mirada azulada no tenía brillo, una mirada vacía, opaca y sin vida—**...Sword... **—Sus brazaletes de color azul junto a su diadema del mismo color brillaron con intensidad, invocando así una espada con un mango del mismo color que sus ojos, junto una hoja afilada con líneas de luz en los bordes.

—** ¡Magnifico! También puede usar energía del Caos.**

Shadow miró a su contrincante, una eriza de tonalidad rubia, las púas delanteras eran cortos encogidas como una especie de riso, podía ver otras que caían en su espalda libremente de la misma manera, dos largos mechones de cabello en ambos lados de su rostro, un vestido azul parecido al de Amy, pero este tenía mangas gruesas y el centro era de color blanco, sujetado con un adorno circular azul. La esquina del vestido circular era celeste, usaba unas botas blancas, con la suela y los costados siendo azul nuevamente. Sostenía la espada temblorosa, como si en verdad no quisiera pelear con él.

— **¡Ataca María!** —Ordenó el doctor, ella no pudo desobedecerla y atacó al erizo negro.

Éste esquivó el ataqué con dificultad, fue bastante rápido. No debió distraerse pensando que era igual a su mejor amiga, una mejor amiga que decidió dejar en el olvido, aún sabiendo que ella había dado su vida por la de él. Joder, ¡que ya todo pasó! ¿Porque se sentía culpable? Era lo mejor para él, tenía que hacerlo. No podía estancarse en una vida que pasó y que no tuvo la culpa de olvidar.

— **¡Chaos...** —Vislumbró en su mente, la imagen de su rubia amiga haciéndolo dudar—**...Spear! **—Disparó sus lanzas de energía del Caos, pero por la trayectoria que tomó su ataque, no impactaría a su destino.

—**Chaos...** **Shield...** —La eriza de púas doradas, puso sus manos en forma de cruz cubriendo su rostro, haciendo aparecer un escudo de energía azulado que la rodeó. evitando la única lanza del Caos que impactaría con ella.

— **¿Un escudo? Wao, es como una cajita de sorpresas Hohohohoho.**

_«Tengo que dejar de distraerme _»Pensó Shadow con molestia, así nunca ganaría esa batalla— **¡Chaos Spear!** —repitió el mismo ataque anterior, pero esta vez fijó bien su objetivo.

María uso su espada para cubrirse, pero, algunas lanzas de energía rasgaron su mejilla y parte de su vestido. Shadow, al ver las heridas de la chica, sintió culpa en su interior. No quería lastimarla ¿O sí?

Estaba en una batalla, en la cual tendría que decidir su victoria. Pero, ¿realmente quería ganar? ¿Por qué sentía que perdería si ganaba esta batalla? ¿En verdad, era lo correcto?

De un momento a otro, sus energías repentinamente abandonaron su cuerpo, se sentía sumamente débil para pelear, su mente se sentía pesada y mareada. Por consecuencia sus movimientos se volvieron lentos y predecibles, lo cuales, María aprovechó para lanzarle un espadazo en su pecho blanquecino. Éste se tiñó de un color carmesí de su sangré siendo derramada, el gruñó de molestia y dolor poniendo sus manos en la área afectada, evitando a toda costa gritar de dolor.

—**Bien hecho María**—Sonrió con maldad pura, oh si, la venganza era tan dulce como la miel de abeja recién salida del panal— **¿Qué se siente estar a punto de morir por una copia de la que fue tu mejor amiga?**

—**Sigue soñando**—Tosió algo de sangre, uno de sus pulmones había colapsado, ¿Qué mierda tenía esa espada para herirlo de esa manera?

—**Debes de estar preguntándote, ¿Cómo te hirió una simple espada? **—Dio en el blanco—**Es una espada hecha de energía del Caos, del mismo material que están hechos tus Rings Inhibidores, sabrás que cuando el Caos colisiona, nunca saldrá nada bueno, en este caso, la Chaos Sword corta tus suministros de dicha energía y te vuelve vulnerable. Por último, tu súper sistema inmunológico ve los restos del chip como amenaza, por lo cual, comenzaron a atacar tu cerebro.** —Explicó, leyendo algo de la información que tenía en la pantalla.

Ahora todo tenía sentido en su cabeza.

¡Estaba en una gran desventaja!

Aunque se odiara mil veces, sabía que la mejor opción era irse y recuperar sus fuerzas, entonces sacó con dificultad su Chaos Emerald de color rojo, e hizo un Chaos Control desapareciendo del lugar, justo antes de que la espada de la eriza rubia le rebanara su cabeza.

—**Tsk, tuvo mucha suerte**—Chasqueó la lengua con molestia y luego puso su vista en su valiosa arma viviente—**Proyecto María Robotnik de Hedgehog, bien jugada abuelo, bien jugada, es mas útil de lo que pensé.**

La pobre eriza rubia no dejaba de mirar el lugar donde iba a acabar con la vida de ese erizo negro que nunca había visto en su vida, ¿Shadow se llamaba? ¿Donde escuchó ese nombre antes? ¿Acaso él...?

— **¡¿Qué demonios haces María?! ¡Sígueme! **—Ordenó el gordo doctor, mientras la esperaba afuera del laboratorio, estaba tan metida en sus pensamientos que no se había dado cuenta cuando él se había parado de la silla giratoria y también salido del lugar.

Solo se limitó a asentir y obedecer la orden, haciendo desvanecer su arma mortífera en una ligera luz celeste.

—**Tenemos muchas cosas que hacer, pero antes, hay que darte un nuevo atuendo, ese ya no te sirve.**

La chica asintió sin rechistar, su mente era un desorden total, como si fuera un rompecabezas sin armar. Lo único que podía estar segura era seguir ese hombre en forma de huevo, que ni sabía quién era, pero, le recordaba tanto a ese viejo científico, la única imagen que podía recordar con claridad. El doctor Eggman seguido bien de cerca de la rubia eriza, se encaminó hacia su Eggmobile siendo recibido por sus dos Robots asistentes; Orbot y Cubot.

—**Andando, el tiempo es oro**—Indicó, subiéndose en la nave junto a María. Ahora siendo el doble de grande del anterior, y totalmente gris metálico. Pero, no era lo único nuevo, se podría acomodar de acuerdo a tantas personas llevé, o cuantas armas podría disparar en tan solo segundos. Puso sus manos en los controles y la encendió, para luego abrir una de las compuertas del Ark y salir de éste a toda velocidad.

Fase 2 de su plan completada...

**._-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-.-_**

Rouge The Bat no era tonto, sabía que Shadow le pasaba algo. Por alguna razón, la imagen de esa carpeta cruzo por su mente, tal vez ella debió de contarle de su existencia o tal vez no, pensar en eso no resolvería nada. Sobrevolaba justo por encima de Angel Island, la única manera de sacarse esa preocupación de su cabeza, era molestar a su equidna favorito. No se lo pensó mucho y descendió a la famosa isla flotante.

Por otro lado, Knuckles estaba recostado en unas escaleras del altar, estaba agotado, no solo tenía que vigilar la Master Emerald, sino también a las 6 Chaos Emerald que tenía en su poder. Con eso, no podía darse el lujo de dormir haciendo que su cuerpo le cobrara la factura por ese esfuerzo.

—**Hola Knucky, cuando tiempo sin vernos**—Saludó coqueta como siembre, acercándose pelagrosamente al rojo equidna.

— **¿Qué quieres?** —Fue directo al punto, tenían semanas que no se veían y bueno, no quería recordar la última vez que se vieron por simple vergüenza—**Mejor lárgate, no estoy de humor para tus jueguitos. **

—**No seas así equidna, y yo que vine a visitarte**—Habló con falsa modestia—**Además, esas hermosas joyas deben de estar aburridas aquí tan solitas.**

— **¡Te dije que largarás! **—Se puso en posición de ataque.

—**A la mala será, como los viejos tiempos**—Se dispuso a golpearlo con una de sus famosas patadas tornado, sin embargo, a casi colisionar con su objetivo un luz azulada los cegó por unos segundos, de esta apareció un erizo negro con el pecho de un color carmesí semi-inconsciente. — **¡¿Shadow?!**

— **¿R-Rouge...? **—Logró apenas articular ese simple nombre, la respiración le estaba dificultando, y su cuerpo no dejaba de drenar tanto su sangre como su energía del Caos, que para él equivalía a su energía vital.

— **¿Que te pasó?** —Lo ayudó a levantarse. Knuckles chasqueó la lengua, sentía una especie de ardor en el pecho que no sabía explicar, tan solo viendo esa escena, no tuvo de otra que también ayudarlo.

—**M-Ma...Ría**—Fue lo último que dijo antes de caer en la inconsciencia, la Chaos Emerald que traía consigo perdió su brillo característico, lo que llamó la atención al equidna guardián.

—** ¿María? **—Repitió incrédula, ¿Que tenía que ver la nieta de Gerald en su estado?

—**Ese idiota no debió llevarse la Emerald, sabía que no le quedaba mucha energía**—La tomó en sus fuertes manos con el seño fruncido.

—**Ahora no Knuckles, por favor, llévanos al hospital con un Chaos Control, Shadow lo necesita con urgencia...**—Rogó en un hilo de voz, Knuckles no pudo negarse a la petición, realmente veía a Rouge preocupada por el negro erizo, nuevamente esa sensación de incomodad apretó su pecho con fuerza, haciéndolo suspirar con desgano.

—**De acuerdo, dame un momento**—Se encaminó al altar y colocó la Esmeralda en el pedestal restante, y tomó una Chaos Emerald verde. —**Sujétate bien de mi y no suertes a Shadow por ninguno motivo**—Terminó de decir bajando las escaleras del altar e indicándole a su_ amiga_.

—**Bien**—La aludida sostuvo con una mano al erizo y con la otra, agarró del brazo al equidna.

— **¡Chaos Control!**—Vociferó y solo un brillo azul pálido fue lo último que se vio en la isla flotante...

**.**

**.**

**Cont**

* * *

**Hellow Camaradas (?**

**Aquí nuevamente con otro capítulo y semanal!**

**Por Chaos, el mundo se terminará por mis actualizaciones XDDD!**

**¡Segunda troleada!**

**Estoy segura que creyeron que traería a María, pero que creen es un clon :v**

**Igual esta cosa será Shadaria *-***

**Solo les digo que me tengan pasciencia, Shadow me estresa, no esperen mucho romance por parte del emo vengador (?**

**Igual, eso será sencundario, no quiero concentrarme en el romance, sino en la acción OwO**

**Ahora las preguntas: ¿Shadow morirá? ¿Que tendrá planeado el doctor Eggman esta vez? :v**

**En fin amados lectores, gracias por seguirme hasta ahora :'D**

**Me dejan review *u* y nos vemos en el proximo capítulo!**

**¡No olviden visitar mi fanpage de facebook, el link está en mi pefil!**

**Ahí encontraran la imagen del Egg-Mobile que usó Eggman en el Sonic 2006 y tambien la imagen de María en la cual me basé para el fic :)**

_**Sayonara~**_


End file.
